


Come vorrei...

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nelle profondità [5]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic con Ariel protagonista.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Series: Nelle profondità [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049348
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 1. Spiaggia

Canto

Ariel accarezzò il viso di Erik, sorridendogli. I suoi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, ma il sole alle loro spalle li scuriva, dando un effetto di luce che li faceva sembrare neri.

La giovane era intenta a cantare, la sua voce risuonava tutt’intorno.

Il cielo azzurro si fondeva col colore del mare, mentre il sole andava a creare dei giochi di luce sulle onde, rassomiglianti a tanti coriandoli d’oro scintillante.

Sulla scogliera troneggiava il castello del principe. I vessilli erano mossi dal vento, lo stesso che permetteva all’odore di salsedine di spargersi tutt’intorno.

Eric si svegliò, richiamato dalla voce della giovane e rimase folgorato dalla sua bellezza.

[109].


	2. Il peccato della curiosità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 8. Strega

Il peccato della curiosità

“Vedi, cara mia, quando non segui tutte le regole del nostro mondo, allora ti chiamano strega.

Tu sei come me. Vuoi scoprire più di quanto ti è dato, ma stai attenta… O finirai per fare la mia stessa fine” spiegò Ursula.

Ariel rabbrividì, sentendo uno dei tentacoli della donnona accarezzarle la guancia, lasciandole dei superficiali segni violacei con le ventose.

“Cosa c’è di male ad essere un po’ curiose?” domandò.

Ursula la guardò negli occhi, chiedendole: “Vuoi andare sulla Terra soprattutto per quello o per amore?”.

Ariel arrossì.

“Per entrambi i motivi” ammise.

< Sciocca, scoprirai quanto può essere pericolosa la curiosità > pensò Ursula.

[105].


	3. Resti di malvagi fasti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 15. Amuleto

Resti di malvagi fasti

“Sei sicura di volerlo fare? Non credo sia più una minaccia ormai” disse Erik, in piedi sulla battigia. Teneva tra le mani un cofanetto in legno, foderato in raso rosso, contenente i frammenti di una conchiglia dorata.

“Potrebbe ancora contenere della magia oscura” rispose la sua regina.

Erik annuì, ammettendo: “Probabilmente hai ragione. Sei tu quella saggia tra noi due”.

Ariel sollevò i resti dell’amuleto della strega del mare con le mani a conca e li lanciò in mare.

Dal fondale Re Tritone li vide luccicare. Riemerse con possenti e vigorosi colpi di coda, distruggendoli completamente con il suo tridente.

[100].


	4. L'ansia del granchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 16. Coralli

L’ansia del granchio

Sebastian camminava avanti e indietro su una roccia, dimenando le chele, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Oh, povero me… Povero me…” gemette. Con una chela sfiorò una delle tante alghe che si alzavano sinuose dal terreno sabbioso, dando vita a dei veri e propri alti prati verdi sottomarini. “Se il re Tritone fosse venuto a saperlo avrebbe sicuramente voluto la mia testa” piagnucolò.

Ariel scrollò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi e l’anemone giallo e rosa che li decorava.

“Non essere così melodrammatico, non è successo niente” ribatté.

< Nemmeno mi fossi trovata in una tempesta! Quella può essere davvero pericolosa. Perdi il senso dell’orientamento e finisci spiaggiata > pensò.

Flounder dimenò la coda e sospirò sconsolato.

Le ricordò: “Le ferite dovute ai coralli sono particolarmente pericolose, s’infettano subito”.

Ariel, intenta a spalmare un unguento sulle proprie ferite alla spalla, gli sorrise rassicurante.

“Non è niente di grave. Presto sarò come nuova” disse gentilmente.

Sebastian la guardò in tralice.

“Però finirai per farmi morire d’infarto a causa della preoccupazione” la rimproverò.


	5. Rimpianto spaziale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Jim/Ariel: Lei ha scelto l'oceano, lui l'universo: se solo ci fosse stata una terza scelta.  
> Crossover.

Rimpianto spaziale

Jim socchiuse gli occhi, sfogliando le pagine del libro di testo. In ognuna di esse era raffigurata un’immensa creatura spaziale, quasi tutte diverse tra loro, molte di loro avevano dei tentacoli e in gran numero possedevano innumerevoli occhi o chiostre di denti.

“… Quest’ammasso di gelatina proto-plasmatica, contenente polveri di galassie perdute, cerca di fare un patto con gli umani che hanno la sventura di entrare nelle caverne dove si nasconde. O l’umano decide di rifiutare ogni accordo e viene divorato sull’istante, privato dell’energia vitale, del sangue e dei succhi interni, o va incontro a un altro destino ugualmente mortale. Infatti la creatura impianta in lui un uovo, che potrà però metterci anni a schiudersi. Dall’uovo uscirà una perfetta copia in piccolo della creatura che divorerà il portatore” lesse.

< Certo che tra questo, supernove, pirati e meteore, l’idea poetica del navigare nello spazio viene un po’ meno.

Non che il mare sia meno pericoloso. Ci sono mostri e creature abissali ugualmente pericolose > pensò. Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

“Però nell’oceano della mia terra ci sono anche creature stupende come le sirene” mormorò.

< Io ho scelto l’universo e Ariel l’oceano. Se solo ci fosse stata una terza scelta, avremmo potuto rimanere insieme > si disse, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano lucidi.


End file.
